Back to School
<< Episode 9 Episode 11 >> Episode N°10 – BACK TO SCHOOL Summer vacation has come to an end and all the students are on edge. Between test results and preparing the orienteering race, everyone is pretty busy! There is also a new student to meet! Video Preview Summary Now that summer vacation is over, your Candy is back in school wishing it wasn't over so she could stay home a little longer. She looks back on whichever boy she saw at the beach before she thinks about how well she did on the exams. The grades are posted in the student council room and she goes off to check her grade. Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode10-Alexy Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode10-Alexy.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°10 –BACK TO SCHOOL Here is the solution guide for episode 10! (Attention: it doesn’t provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1 : Introduction (same for everyone) PART 2 : (Choice) Help with the exams PART 3 : (Choice) Help with the race PART 4 : End of the episode (same for everyone) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- ---- P A R T 1: ' Introduction Back to school after that day at the beach! Nothing special about this episode, the choices and consequences remain basic. The only thing to remember is that there are only two illustrations to unlock ''(none of these illustrations are unlocked with the Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysander trio.): - One is obtained during the episode - the other is won during your date, correct outfit choice + correct dialogue choices. You begin the episode with a little memory refresher. Before vacation, there were the exams, now it’s time to see your results! To do this you must go to the student council room. ''' ➜ Objective: Go to the student council room to see if your results are available. You’ll find Melody who will tell you that the principal will hang up the results later. She tells you to come back. ' ➜ Objective: Visit the student council room until you can see your results.' You need to go back and see her twice to continue. ''' '''The dialogues will appear automatically Melody tells you that there is an organizational problem in the school and that results will not be hung up right away, but rather later during the day. You must leave the room again and return to the hallways. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the exam room (Classroom B) to know what the principal wants to talk about.' Once you are in the right classroom, everyone is there. The principal explains that there will be an orienteering race soon, and that a problem with the organization risks to ruin it. The teachers need the students to help to finish preparing in time. All this while announcing the exam results! You will have to choose which option you would like to help with: - The exam results (See part 2) - The final preparations with the race (See part 3) Once you have made your choice, you will leave the room, without knowing who will be helping you. ' ➜ Objective: Wait for your classmates in the courtyard.' See part 2 or 3 depending on your choice. ---- P A R T 2: ' Help with the exams In the courtyard you will automatically unlock the dialogue that will show you the students who are participating with you to help with the exams results. To be more efficient, you make little groups to split up the tasks. You can choose who you want to partner up with to hang up the posters. You can choose between: - Castiel - Charlotte - Melody - Rosalya The choice you make will allow you to unlock different dialogues with each character. If you choose Castiel, you can raise your L’o’M with him (he will not refuse to be your partner) as long as he is there. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the teachers' lounge to pick up the posters. You will have to go to the second hallway to enter the teachers’ lounge. The only problem is that its locked. You must get the keys from a teacher or ask them to open the room for you. ' ➜ Objective: Find a teacher to open the teachers' lounge .' Mr. Faraize will give you the key (he is busy and doesn’t have the time to open the door for you.) Go back to the second hallway to open the door and collect the posters. You will automatically return to the teachers’ lounge as long as you haven’t taken the posters Once you have the posters you can leave the room and start hanging them on the walls of the school. ' ➜ Objective: Put up the posters in the main hallway, the second hallway and the stairwell.' You must hang up the posters in three places : - the main hallway - the second hallway - the stairwell. When you go to those places, you will hang the posters automatically. Once you’ve finished hanging the posters, you will leave your partner to get back to business: your exam results! (note: You cannot finish your objectives without having received an inscription form from Lysander) ' ➜ Objective: Go check your results in the exams room.' See Part 4. ---- P A R T 3: ' Help with the race In the courtyard you will automatically unlock the dialogue that will show you the students who are participating with you to help with race. To be more efficient, you make little groups to split up the tasks. You can choose who you want to partner up with to hand out the forms. You can choose between: - Lysander - Kim - Violette The choice you make will allow you to unlock different dialogues with each character. If you choose Lysander, you can raise your L’o’M with him, if you do ''(he will not refuse to be your partner) as long as he is there. ''' ➜ Objective: Go to the teachers' lounge to pick up the forms. You have to go to the second hallway to enter the teachers’ lounge. You will have to pick up the inscription forms and not the posters. The posters are in the decor, but you cannot pick them up. You must pick them up, or you will automatically return to the teachers’ lounge Now it’s time to distribute the forms to the students. You need to hand out 5 to the following: - Rosalya - Melody - Charlotte - Castiel - Capucine Once you have given them to Melody and Rosalya (they are handed out at the same time) you will leave your partner to go see your exam results. ' ➜ Objective: Go check your results in the exams room.' See Part 4. ---- P A R T 4: ' End of the episode ---- ' ➜ Objective: Go check your results in the exams room. You must go to classroom B (it’s the same as the exam room) to see your results. They are results for the exam in episode 8. You can have three different results: - Failed - Good - Perfect Your results are considered good and will have the same consequence on the rest of the story (and not just this episode). They are considered bad if you fail. Once you have learned your results, you can leave the room. ' ➜ Objective: Go take your permission to leave school to go back home.' To leave school, you must go see Nathaniel to receive your permission note. You can find him in the student council room. The first time he is busy with a student, you must return to see him again to get your note. Then you can go home. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the courtyard to go back home and fill in your form.' When you get to the courtyard you meet a new student. He asks you to show him where the teachers’ lounge is. You accept to show him. ' ➜ Objective: Before going back home, show the new student where the teachers' lounge is.' Return to the second hallway to finish the objective and then go back to the courtyard. You will then go home without finding out the mysterious new student’s name. You will fill out your form automatically and then you will return to school. ' ➜ Objective: Give your completed form to a teacher.' To validate this objective you will have to go to the gymnasium, where the new teacher is (hired just for the orienteering race). The dialogue will be unlocked after you have spoken with Nathaniel at least once. Once you have handed in the form, you will have to pay the race fee then pick your teammate for the race. You decide to ask the boys if one of them would like to be your partner. ' ➜ Objective: Ask the boy you like the most to join you for the orienteering.' You can be teammates with Castiel, Lysander or Nathaniel. You can ask them the first time you see them, or you can make the rounds to see all three boys then the select the boy you want to team up with. If you ask the boy who you saw at the beach, and you left with Dake, he’ll send you walking and you’ll have to choose another guy. If you didn’t leave with Dake at the beach, then all the boys will accept to be your partner when you ask. Once you have chosen your teammate, return to see the teacher in the gymnasium to validate your inscription. The next move you make, you will see the principal who will ask you how your exams went. You can give three possible answers: - Failed: You have to retake the exam - Good: You can retake the exam or help the other students - Perfect : You have to help the other students ' ➜ Objective: Go to the classroom' Once you go to the classroom, you will see Charlotte who will ask you to choose between English and Math. Once you’ve chosen your subject, you must give the correct answers to the questions to finish the retake or helping out. You will automatically unlock a new objective when you leave the room. ' ➜ Objective: Try to find the new student to talk with him a little.' To find the new student you must first talk to Nathaniel and Castiel. You will then find Alexy and his brother Armin (you will unlock the first illustration at this moment) and after a short dialogue will explain the situation, you will accept to help the twins find that crazy paper. ' ➜ Objective: Help Armin and Alexy to confirm their registration.' Unlike the first episode, the paperclip is not is classroom A, but in classroom B, on a table. Once you have it, give it to Armin. Rosalya will ask you to give an excuse note to the principal for her. She doesn’t want to participate in the race and has to leave quickly to see Leigh. ' ➜ Objective: Give Rosalya's excuse note to the principal.' This is your last objective. Once you’ve given the note to the principal, you notice that everyone has left. Alexy is there, and this is your chance to unlock the second illustration with him. You must choose the correct dialogue and the correct outfit. Once you’ve made the correct choices you will gain access to the episode’s bonus scene! (and a special dress, offered to you by Alexy!!) One dress can be unlocked per episode. That’s the end of this guide! See you in episode 11! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- Nathaniel Here’s one. Sign the register to prove that you’re gone by here before you go. I did not see the day, so I wanted to ask you … How was the rest of your vacation? A. Very good! I had so much fun after leaving the beach! B. I admit that you missed me a little .. I hesitated to go to the beach. / C. It was not our day as well as at the beach, but it was fun! / Really? But I do not feel we have done anything exceptional … A. You were there, it was already great! / B. You’ve still helped when Drake arrived. / There is a new student? I didn’t know… A. It’s your job isn’t it? What have you been doing? - B. Weird, when I got here you knew about it! / C. He wasn’t a new student then? - Ah Ah!I had a sense of déjà vu! A: Me too, but it’s for a good cause! B: Answer, that’s all I do without your comments. C: Yes, it is true, but this time it’s not for me + ---- Castiel I was the last one to be asked what I wanted. By the time our dear principal asked me, there weren’t any spots left for the race. A. Ha ha! You’re on her “list” then? - B. You can ask someone if they would switch with you, can’t you? / C. Too bad. / You spend one afternoon with me and you expect special treatment? A. I had hoped you would be a little nicer is all. / B. Shhh not so loud! I don’t want anyone to know! - C. Seeing as you were my knight in shining armor with Dake, yeah, I had hoped for something like that. / I’m being forced to do something I don’t want to do. I’ll be nice when it’s over. A. Then, take the list and tell us what we need to do instead of complaining! / B. We’ll finish everything quickly then. I don’t like it when you are in a bad mood. / (he blushes) C. We don’t feel like doing it either… / Well, I guess you are trusted then. If they let you have the keys like that. A. I’ve never done anything wrong! / B. I’ll teach you one day. / C. Mr. Faraize trusts me, that’s all. / Day at the beach was not trying? A dog tries to eat you, an idiot trying to jump … A. You mean when you say you “moron”? B. Yeah … Thank you for helping me when Drake arrived / ---- Lysander It’s pretty quiet and relaxing. I could write and it was a moment that I did not. A. You wrote a story? B. You wrote a song? / C. You wrote a poem? / I’ve written several, but none I really like …I do not reuse. A. And you often write things you do not like? - B. It’s a shame, I’m sure they are worth the look! + Now that we are finished, I’ll leave you. I saw a poster that said the exam results have been posted in Classroom B, I’m going to go see. A. Ok! Thanks for your help, it was nice of you! / B. Ok! But, you really didn’t do much. - C. Ok! I was glad you agreed to be my partner! + I have to go see my results. I hope my grade is alright. A. You studied well, it should be ok! / B. You should go see your results instead of standing there doing nothing. + ---- Armin Excuse me, I have the photo you asked for. A. Perfect Armin! I have the paper clip! / B. Perfect Alexy! I have the paper clip! / ---- Alexy Oh Nooooo…He said he would go into town with me! We were supposed to go shopping! I really want some new clothes… A. Maybe he forgot, that’s all! / B. In my opinion he didn’t want to, he… / (Illustration) C. You like to go shopping? That’s rare for a boy… /Category:IndexCategory:Episode List